


Heat

by Swifty, synystermoxley



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Consent Issues, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gangbang, Light Angst, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Verse, One Shot, Porn, Protectiveness, References to Knotting, Rimming, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swifty/pseuds/Swifty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/synystermoxley/pseuds/synystermoxley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie doesn't know that he's actually an omega and goes into his first heat while he's drunk.<br/>Heavy smut.</p><p>[ One Shot Collaboration ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even ask where we got this idea for the one shot from, lmao. We're sins.

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

Eddie was giggling to himself as he staggered into the locker room, drinking the last of the whiskey and crashing face first on the floor when he pushed the door open. "Ow.." He mumbled, getting on his knees and shaking the dizziness off. He was still in his wrestling tights, Roddy giving him the drink after his match and now he was wasted, but for some reason he felt really flushed like he had a fever. He glanced up, smiling drunkenly when he saw Brock tying up the boots and crawled over to the man. "Hey, Bro-cock," he snickered, smashing his lips against Lesnar's and getting shoved off. "What's the matter, ese? You don't like me?" He slurred, laughing when the man glared at him.

 

Brock had to get ready for his match, he wasn't in the mood for Eddie's stupid games. He narrowed his eyes when he smelt alcohol on the smaller man, shaking his head. If Vince saw him like that, he was done. He flinched when the chicano grabbed his waist and nuzzled against the front of his trunks.

 

"C'mon, hombre. Let's have a little fun," Eddie purred, sucking on the cloth and tracing the outline of the soft cock with his tongue. He was really turned on right now and he was already hard in his tights, burying his face in Lesnar's trunk and nipping at the material. His hands slid down to dig his nails into the meaty flesh of Brock's thighs, smirking at the hiss escaping from the alpha.

 

  
Brock grabbed Eddie head, pressing the smaller man's face against his crotch, He didn't even care there were people watching them, the Latino was throwing himself at him and he'd be a fool if he just rejected him. "Alright, show me how much of a slut you are," He hissed, throwing his head back as Eddie kept teasing his cock. He never thought that the beta would be such a feisty whore, but he wasn't really going to complain.

 

  
Eddie smirked and tugged the trunk off, the cock slapping on the stomach and throbbing in the cold air of the locker room. He licked his lips hungrily and took the member in his mouth, swallowing it greedily until his nose was pressed against the blond curly pubes. He hummed around the length and began bobbing his head, reaching down to palm himself and jerking his hips into his hand.

 

  
"Shit..." Brock breathed, thrusting into the Latino's mouth, wishing the other man's hair was long enough to grip. He grabbed Eddie's head with both hands as his movements became faster, the warm mouth feeling really good around his cock. He saw a few of the guys in the locker room staring at them, even caught Kurt palming himself through his pants as he watched Eddie sucking him. Brock only heard Eddie chuckle, like he was amused by the attention.

 

  
Eddie was enjoying the taste when Brock pushed him off and he whined impatiently, glaring up at the bigger man. Then he was lifted on his feet and forced to straddle Lesnar's lap. He moaned when he felt the erection sliding against his ass and he instinctively grind against Brock, panting and mewling in pure ecstasy while hands squeezed his hips. He probably would feel really embarrassed at his behavior if he was sober and alert, but he didn't give a shit at the moment. He just needed to be touched and fucked senseless.

 

  
Brock chuckled, pressing his lips against the Chicano's, tasting the whiskey on the Latino's mouth. "You're really loving this aren't ya?" He reached down, ripping Eddie's tights and lifting Eddie so he could slid his cock inside the other man. He was too hard to even bother with prepping the smaller man. He moaned, not expecting Eddie to be so tight, it was almost enough to bring him to the edge.

 

  
Eddie cried out in pleasure, throwing his head back and grabbing Brock's shoulders. He pressed down to meet the thrusts, mewing incoherently in Spanish as the other man continued fucking him ruthlessly. His cock twitched and began leaking precum each time Brock slammed against his prostate but he didn't touch himself, having to hold onto the bigger wrestler or he risked falling off. He moaned when Lesnar came in him and shoved him off, crashing on the ground and panting harshly. He whimpered, his hand going down to wrap around his cock and stroke himself, wanting more. "Por favor," he whined.

 

  
Kurt watched Brock walk off, adjusting his trunks and leaving for the match he had. He saw a few other men eyeing the Latino so he acted fast and walked over to him, picking the other man up and laying him down on one of the benches. "God, you look so hot...." He muttered, spreading the Chicano's legs and sliding two fingers inside the entrance.

 

  
Eddie squealed, jerking his hips up to push the fingers deeper inside. "Ah, I-I need your cock in me, not your damn fingers," he moaned, fidgeting in frustration. His hand was yanked off of his member and he flinched when Kurt smacked it. "Fuck you," he snapped, throwing a weak glare at the bald man, but then he got distracted when the digits started massaging his prostate and he was reduced to a twitching mess.

 

  
Edge was growing tired of watching, his tights feeling extremely uncomfortable from being so hard. He should've left minutes ago, his match already over, but he couldn't take his eyes off the scene in front of him. He walked up to Eddie, pulling down his ring gear and pressing the tip of his cock against the Chicano's lips. The beta throwing himself like this in a room full of hungry alphas was practically suicidal, but Copeland wasn't about to waste this delicious opportunity.

 

  
Eddie immediately opened his mouth, the leaking cock sliding in between his parted lips. He purred happily when Edge began thrusting in his mouth, slackening his jaw to allow more of the length to push in. His throat clenched when Kurt's fingers were replaced by a thick erection bludgeoning in him and he whimpered needily, his lower body moving on its own accord.

 

  
Kurt gripped Eddie's thighs, his nails digging into the thin fabric of Eddie's tights and ripping them. "Fuck you're a tight whore," Angle muttered, moving faster until he was pounding Eddie's sweet spot. He leaned down. biting Eddie's neck and leaving a nice bruise behind. He'd always wanted to mark the tanned skin and now he was finally able to do just that.

 

  
Eddie could only drool around Edge's cock, seeing stars as Kurt rammed into him ruthlessly without mercy. He was lucky that Brock came in him otherwise he would be bleeding without the cum as a lubricant for the cock sliding in and out of him. Not that he would've protested if Kurt ended up tearing him. He was too aroused to really care about his own wellbeing.

 

  
John was hesitant at first but approached the Chicano, grabbing one of Eddie's hands and guiding it towards his hard cock. He bit down on his lip when Eddie curled his fingers around it and started stroking him. If everyone else was getting a go at Eddie, it was at least fair he got a bit of a taste too.

 

  
Eddie arched his back when Kurt came into him a moment later, almost choking when Edge's seeds spurt down his throat at the same time. He fell back on the bench, shivering as the flaccid cock slid out of him and he whimpered at the emptiness. He smiled when hands gripped his thighs and looked over dazedly to see Taker. "Hola," he slurred, lazily stroking Cena as he stared in the dark eyes.

 

  
Taker was quiet, tightly gripping Eddie's thighs and digging his nails until the Chicano was bleeding. He threw both of Eddie's legs over his shoulders, slamming Eddie onto his cock and starting thrust into the Latino at a frustratingly slow pace, making sure to rub his cock against Eddie's prostate.

 

 

The confusing mixture of pain and pleasure made Eddie yelp, throwing his head back and banging against the wooden bench. "Fuck..." He moaned, squirming and trying to buckle his hips up, but Taker's full weight was on him and he could barely move let alone breathe properly. His cock was aching now, so hard that he couldn't think coherently.

 

  
Taker started moving at a faster pace, never taking his eyes off the Chicano's face as he watched him struggle to breathe under the overwhelming pleasure. He ripped Eddie's tights as his thrusts became more violent, making the younger man look like a complete mess under him.

 

  
Eddie shrieked when Taker's cum flooded into him a few minutes later, the excess trickling out and his thighs starting to shake as his hypersensitivity slowly kicked in, but he still wanted more. He choked when Calaway squeezed his throat for a brief moment before getting off of him and Cena came as he stroke the cock, coating his hand with the sticky fluids before withdrawing. He moaned and rolled over, about to get up when he was suddenly pinned. It felt like this would never end, and honestly, he was happy as hell about it.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
Chris walked up to Eddie as soon as everyone was done with him, feeling too awkward approaching his friend when so many people were watching Eddie get fucked. He didn't like the idea of being observed during something so intimate. He crouched down, helping the completely wrecked Latino get up from the floor. The man's tights were ripped to pieces and there was cum on his thighs, face, and torso. It was fucked up but the image was really turning him on.

 

  
Eddie whimpered when someone touched him, immediately jerking away. Vince had fucked him a few minutes ago and it actually hurt, blood trickling down between his legs. He had reached his climax a while ago so everything felt like he was being stabbed by a bunch of needles. "No more," he pleaded, almost falling down again when he freed himself from the man.

 

  
Chris frowned, he saw how violent McMahon got with Eddie and it was actually pretty disgusting to witness his boss being so vile and trying to make Eddie pay for drinking like that. He carefully grabbed chicano again, placing him on the bench and eyeing the half naked frame. He really wanted a go at Eddie too, still hard from watching the other men earlier.

 

  
Eddie stiffened when he was laid down on the bench, staring up at the Canadian with wide eyes. "C-Chris?" He slurred, alcohol still heavily in his system and he was starting to get tired after everything that'd happened. He felt a hand touched his thigh, fingers wiping the blood off and he automatically spread his legs without a second thought.

 

  
Chris leaned down, kissing his friends soft lips and moving away with a smile. "I'm not gonna hurt you like Vince," He promised, unzipping his pants and slipping out his achingly hard member. He caressed Eddie's thighs, slowly sliding his member and making sure he wasn't gonna make Eddie bleed more than he already was. He was gonna be gentle, remembering how Eddie told him he got too sensitive after sex.

 

  
Eddie whimpered, looking away from Chris and closing his eyes tightly shut. It didn't hurt, but the familiar spikes of pleasure made him even more sore. He clung on the Canadian as his best friend began moving inside him, burying his face in the crest of Chris' shoulder and trembling on the bench. He wasn't scared of the older man, he trusted him wholeheartedly so he tried to relax, wanting to enjoy this.

 

  
Chris kept his thrusts at a slow pace, gently grabbing his friend's hips as he started aiming at the sweet spot. He imagined being with Eddie like this way too many times, it was something he thought would never happen so he wanted to cherish it. He never tried talking to Eddie about the way he felt, too scared he would end up ruining the friendship with his stupid lust for his best friend.

 

  
Eddie moaned, starting to get hard again as Chris slid in and out of him with a startlingly gentleness he never expected from the Canadian. "Kiss me," he rasped, tilting his head up and purring when his best friend's lips pressed against his, wrapping his legs around the other wrestler's waist.

 

  
Chris hummed, lightly squeezing Eddie's cock and pumping the member at the same pace as his thrusts. Eddie felt tighter than he imagined, even after getting fucked by half the locker, he felt really good around his cock. He moaned into the kiss, starting to go at a faster pace now that Eddie was enjoying it.

 

  
"Papi," Eddie mewled, his hips starting to meet the thrusts, purring uncontrollably as the hand stroke his cock. Pleasure coiled tightly in his stomach, making him lightheaded and dizzy. A primal scream erupted from him when the thumb ran over his head, coating the hand with his cum and slumping on the bench with an exhausted sigh.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
Chris helped Eddie get cleaned up once he brought him back to his hotel room. He couldn't leave the other man alone in the locker room and let someone else find him all messy. That could risk his friend getting fucked again and he was sure Eddie didn't have the energy for that anymore. He gave the Latino some clean clothes and let him sleep on his bed, the other man still drunk and constantly flirting with him.

 

  
"Chrissss...." Eddie cooed, trying to nuzzle against the Canadian, but his friend kept pushing him away. "Why won't you cuddle with me?" He whined, hating how there was a distance between them. It was cold in the room and he really wanted the warm body close to him so he could feel comfortable. He pouted when Chris only gave him a light tap on his cheek, glaring weakly at the older wrestler.

 

  
Chris was slowly feeling more and more guilty about what he did. He may be an alpha, but he wasn't an animal, he could control himself and not touch Eddie because he had self control, yet he still decided to fuck his friend while he was drunk. Eddie wasn't gonna trust anymore, how could he? He took advantage of his friend while he was drunk.

 

  
Eddie immediately latched onto the Canadian when Chris' guard was down, clinging tightly on the bigger man. "You're my best friend. I love you," he murmured softly, nuzzling against the other wrestler and smiling contently. 'He's so warm,' he thought, making soft keening sounds and cocooning his body in the warm heat.

 

  
Chris stiffened, guilt weighing even more heavily on him and he swallowed the lump in his throat. "Love you too," he forced out, letting Eddie fall asleep on him. He screwed his eyes shut, cursing himself inwardly. He was a horrible person and the Chicano probably wasn't going to forgive him for this hideous thing he did. He kissed the forehead, deciding to enjoy this the best he could before it was all over tomorrow.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Eddie was really confused. He'd woken up this morning sore as hell and he didn't know why. Chris wouldn't tell him what he did last night or why they were in bed together other than "you were tired and fell asleep here." but he wasn't even mad. It was actually kind of nice. But right now, they just got to work and the Canadian wouldn't leave his side. Not for a minute. He saw Brock and Kurt approaching them and he was curious, waving his hand in greeting as he wondered what they possibly wanted with him. Then he squeaked when Chris wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close in almost a protective embrace. "Papi?" He prompted in a puzzled voice.

 

  
Chris glanced back at the two men, glaring at them when he noticed they were looking at Eddie's ass. He didn't like the way his coworkers were leering at his friend like he was some sort of piece of meat. He should've stopped them when Eddie walked in drunk, they wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for him being an idiot and just watching the men take advantage of the smaller wrestler.

 

  
"If you're not careful, you might give them the wrong idea that we're dating," Eddie teased, swaying his hips against Chris playfully. He wouldn't mind that though, he always wanted to ask Chris out, but he backed out each and every time because the Canadian always seemed uninterested in him. He almost ran into Taker and quickly backed off, muttering an apology and stepping away from the man. They were about to walk to the locker room when he felt a hand on his shoulder, but then Chris slapped it away and pulled him even closer until their cheeks were brushing.

 

  
Chris rolled his eyes at the Latino, he was just trying to protect him. "Shut up, everyone knows we're just really close friends," He mumbled cheeks burning since he knew that he had deeper feelings for Eddie, that's why he did that to him the other day. He growled at Taker, knowing the man probably wanted another go at his friend and he wasn't going to be as gentle as last night.

 

  
Eddie squeaked as he was abruptly steered away from Taker and they continued walking down the hall, but he didn't think too much of it. Chris was always hissy towards everyone, which was why he felt a little special since the Canadian was always gentle to him. He was chattering about some video game he wanted to try out when he heard his name being called and he looked over his shoulder to see Vince. "What does the boss wants with me?" He whispered to Chris, blinking when the hand around his waist squeezed tighter and the bigger man shoved him slightly so he was behind the Canadian.

 

  
Chris glared over at McMahon, remembering how violent he got with Eddie, the Latino still had bruises from him. "What do you want?" He growled, keeping Eddie behind him so he couldn't eye his friend like the rest of the men had. He had to protect Eddie before one of those perverts tried touching him again.

 

  
"I need to talk to Guerrero in my office. Alone," McMahon drawled, his eyes sliding over to the Chicano. He remembered how tight the younger man was last night and there was something that itched at him. He had to find out what it was so he could exploit it. He narrowed his eyes threateningly when Chris didn't move.

 

  
"Why can't I come with him?" Chris questioned, knowing the older man's intentions and he wasn't about to let him try to fuck his friend, Eddie didn't even remember what happened. He shoved Eddie behind him when the Chicano tried to walk towards their boss, he didn't even care that he was being rude.

 

  
"This has nothing to do with you, Chris," Vince growled, not in the mood to put up with the Canadian's actions. "If you don't let your boyfriend come with me, you're both fired, and believe me I'll make sure both of your names are blacklisted so no one will hire you," he threatened with a sneer.

 

  
Chris cursed under his breath and moved away, letting Eddie go over towards their boss. He wanted to keep the younger man safe but he couldn't risk getting fired, he had to live off something and all he knew was wrestling. Part of him wished Vince would just talk to Eddie, but he knew that the man had other plans and he wasn't gonna be able to stop him. He really hated the helplessness he was in.

 

  
Eddie throw Chris a curious glance over his shoulder, confused that Chris looked pissed, but he didn't say anything. He followed McMahon to the office, sitting down in the chair in front of the CEO desk while Vince locked the door. "Um, why couldn't Chris stay?" He asked, fidgeting with his hands.

 

  
Vince patted Eddie's shoulder, staying up next to the Chicano. "I really enjoyed what we did the other night, Guerrero," He grinned, squeezing Eddie's shoulder and turning the chair around so he was facing him. He didn't know exactly what was making him so curious about the Latino, the younger man giving off a weird scent when he was being fucked the other night. His instincts were telling him Eddie was hiding something from him.

 

  
Eddie stiffened in the chair, getting bad vibes from the boss. "Um, what are you talking about, sir?" He squeaked, not understanding what the man meant. Chris had told him that he passed out in the Canadian's hotel room. He shrank in the chair, shivering when McMahon leaned in and sniffed at him, his fingers clenching the armrests.

 

  
The chairman rolled his eyes. "Don't play dumb with me," He slapped Eddie, leaving a hand print behind. "You remember screwing everyone in that locker room yesterday," Vince went still for a moment, suddenly realizing what the smell was. He knew he had a good nose for finding omegas. He smirked, knowing he could take advantage of the Chicano now that he knew what the man's secret was.

 

  
Eddie's eyes widened in dismay, colors draining from his face. "Que? No, this isn't funny," he stammered, trying to push away from Vince, but the older man simply grabbed a fistful of his shirt and yanked him out of the chair. He was slammed against the desk and forced to bend over. He panicked, scrabbling the wooden surface as he tried to find purchase. "Stop! What are you doing?!" He yelped.

 

  
Vince kept Eddie pinned down, keeping one hand on the man's back so he wouldn't move. "Stop playing stupid," He smacked the back of the Chicano's head. "You should be glad I didn't fire you for drinking and whoring around with everyone back there," He reached down, tugging off Eddie's pants and boxers so Eddie's lower half was completely exposed.

 

  
Eddie flinched at the smack, a strangled whimper getting caught in his throat and he resisted the urge to cover his ass because he really didn't like how vulnerable he was right now. "But I don't really know what you're talking about. I don't remember anything," he whined, squirming on the desk and choking on a sob when fingers entered him. Then he felt Vince stiffen behind him and then his hair was grabbed, yanking his head back and he cried out in pain.

 

  
"Which one of those morons knotted with you?" He growled, moving the fingers out. He couldn't believe one of the guys would actually knot with a whore like Eddie, the omega was really getting on his nerves today. He turned Eddie around, glaring into the man's brown eyes and slapping him across the face. "Answer me, boy!" He shouted.

 

  
"I-I don't know! I'm not an omega," Eddie protested, flinching when Vince slapped him again. A lump formed in his throat and he felt like crying because he really didn't know what the hell was going on or why Vince was treating him like he was some whore. He didn't even remember what had happened last night, but he was scared right now and he wanted to leave.

 

  
"Don't lie to me, Guerrero!" Vince snapped, punching Eddie in the face and breaking the younger wrestler's nose. "Someone knotted with you and I wanna know who the hell it was." If Eddie didn't open his mouth, then he was gonna have to break it and he knew that it was gonna be painful, but the Latino deserved it for lying like a brat.

 

  
Eddie screamed when his nose broke, cupping his face as blood trickled down to his chin and dripped on his shirt. He burst into tears, wailing in the office and trying to free himself from the iron grip. Then the door swung open and he saw Chris running in through his blurred vision and he whimpered, weakly pushing his hands against McMahon's chest.

 

  
"What are you doing to him?!" Chris yelled, grabbing his boss and shoving him off the younger man before he hurt him again. Benoit picked Eddie up, taking him into his arms and backing away from Vince before he could get his hands on Eddie again. He couldn't stay still outside and let the creep molest his best friend.

 

  
Eddie clung to Chris, burying his face in the broad chest and shuddering as his blood soaked the Canadian's shirt from his ruined nose. He heard Vince snarled and he flinched, clenching the thin fabric tighter and mewling in terror as his whole body racked with sobs.

 

  
Vince pointed a finger at the trembling Chicano, his face contorted in a scowl. "That fucking whore is a damn omega and he's lying about it," he snapped, stalking towards the two men and growling when Chris backed away from him. "And some dumbass actually knotted with him and he won't tell me who," he spat.

 

  
Chris froze, looking down at his friend and back at Vince. "Eddie wouldn't lie about something like that!" He held Eddie closer, slowly moving towards the door so they could both leave the office. Eddie couldn't be an omega, that made what happened last night a lot more delicate. Anyone could've knotted with the chicano and that wasn't exactly a comforting idea.

 

  
"Then why the fuck is there a bonded knot in him then? I'm not a dumbass and if you used your nose, you would smell that fucking scent reeking off him," Vince snarked, slamming the door shut when he saw the Canadian trying to escape with the Latino. "Don't even think about it. I'm not done with the whore yet, sit down," he ordered, snapping his fingers and pointing at the chair.

 

  
Chris shook his head, refusing to let Eddie go when Vince was acting so crazy. "You can't do this," The Canadian shouted, flinching when Vince reached and tried to yank his friend out of his arms. Eddie didn't deserve to be pushed around and touched by Vince like he was some sort of fuck toy.

 

  
Eddie cried harder, lashing out with a hand and feeling his fist bounced off McMahon's jaw. "Leave me alone! I'm not a-an omega!" He sobbed, hiding his face again and wrapping his arms around the Canadian's torso, whimpering muffledly in the bloodstained shirt. He didn't know why the hell McMahon was so convinced that he was knotted when he was a beta.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

After a series of arguing and shouting, Vince finally demoted Eddie down, stating that omegas were not allowed to wrestle but he could still work for the company under a demeaning position.

 

  
Chris kept Eddie pressed against his chest, letting the Latino sob as they walked out of the office. He didn't understand why Vince was being so cruel, going as far as making Eddie the locker room whore since he was angry about Eddie not telling him who he knotted with. Benoit wanted to know who knotted with his friend, maybe that would fix things so Vince would get off Eddie's back. He didn't want the Chicano suffering anymore.

 

  
Eddie sniffled, hiccups making his chest hitch as he nuzzled against Chris. "I-I wanna go home," he whined, shuddering in the cold air. He never felt so miserable before in his life. He genuinely didn't know who knotted with him, but he was half convinced that McMahon was lying because there was no way he was an omega. "C-Can you check? What if Vince is lying?" He asked softly.

 

  
Chris nodded, even though he wan't sure how he was gonna check if it was true Eddie was an omega. Unlike other people, his sense of smell was terrible and he couldn't really tell when someone was an omega or not based on that. Even when he was close to Eddie, he couldn't really feel it so it was weird. He took Eddie back to his place, easing Eddie down on the couch and scratching his head in confusion as he tried to think of someone he could ask to help him who wouldn't judge the Chicano, lying about being a beta was frowned upon and he didn't want to get Eddie in more trouble.

 

  
"Um...what about our amigo, Dean? Isn't he an alpha?" Eddie asked hesitantly when he noticed how lost the Canadian looked as he fidgeted on the couch nervously. Malenko was the only one besides Chris who he trusted with this kind of thing. He felt ridiculous, but he held his arms out, wanting to be comforted.

 

  
Chris sat down, letting Eddie climb on his lap and wrap his arms around him while he dialed Malenko's number on his phone. He felt stupid for being so lost, he was supposed to know this type of stuff. He squirmed awkwardly on the couch, sighing when his friend answered.

 

  
"Chris? What's up? I haven't seen you or Eddie at work lately, everything okay?" Malenko murmured. He was in the backstage, taking a break from training the new wrestlers with Regal. He was confused to see Chris calling him on the phone. The Canadian had barely been at work for a couple days now and Eddie was gone too. He was concerned for his two coworkers.

 

  
"We've been really busy...a lot of stuff's been going on," Chris wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Dean about Vince yet, he didn't want to worry the man too much. He sighed, trying to figure out how to put his question. "Uhm...I might sound stupid but how can you tell someone's an omega?" Chris asked, nervously fiddling with the strings on his sweatpants.

 

  
Dean paused for a minute at the tone in Chris' voice. "Does this have something to do with Eddie?" He questioned, remembering the rumor that had been spreading around the workplace about the Latino being gangbanged in the locker room. He hoped it was just some people being assholes and wanting to get Eddie in trouble, but he had a sinking feeling that it wasn't the case here. "I'll be over soon," he said tersely and hung up, going to his car to head over to the Canadian's place. He could explain it over the phone, but demonstrating it or checking in person would be a lot more effective.

 

  
Chris put the phone aside, he really hoped his friend could help 'cause he was too confused right now. He wished he was like other betas and alphas that could just sense it with their smell. What he really didn't understand was how no one noticed it about Eddie before until now, it wasn't like his friend took suppressants. "Malenko is gonna be here in a few minutes," He muttered, rubbing circles around Eddie's back.

 

  
Eddie just nodded, his whole body shaking with apprehension. "I'm scared, Chris," he whispered, snuggling against the Canadian and sighing when nails gently scratched his back. "You're the only one I trust," he added softly, resting his cheek against the chest and relaxing slightly at the soothing thrum of the heartbeat. After a while he heard a knock on the door and he immediately tensed, whimpering fearfully and clutching tighter on Chris.

 

  
Chris stiffened at the words, he wasn't trustworthy, not after what he did to his friend. He even felt awkward cuddling Eddie like this since he was just as bad as Vince and the rest of his coworkers. He felt Eddie tense up and dig his nails in his shirt, gently taking him off his lap. "It's just Dean," He said, kissing the top of Eddie's forehead.

 

  
Eddie shrank in the couch, curling up in a tight ball and watching the Canadian getting up to go answer the door. His heart was pounding in his chest so hard that he could scarcely breathe. He swallowed anxiously when Malenko walked in and immediately went to him, curling up even tighter. "I'm-I'm sorry," he stammered.

 

  
Chris frowned, he didn't understand why Eddie was apologizing when he did nothing wrong. It wasn't exactly a crime if he never knew he was an omega; he wasn't lying on purpose, he just didn't know. "Dean, I really need you to help me," Chris muttered, desperate to know how to help his friend out.

 

  
Dean glanced apologetically at the terrified Chicano. "You're going to have to take his pants off and put a pillow under him so I can get a good look," he murmured, wincing at the way Eddie flinched and started crying. "I'm not going to do anything, Ed. I just need to take a look," he reassured softly, throwing a concerned look at Chris. He didn't like how the Latino was acting traumatized.

 

  
Chris grabbed Malenko's wrist and moved away so Eddie couldn't hear them. "Vince...He tried to fuck him earlier and he's still pretty shaken up," He whispered, watching Malenko's face slowly turn into a shocked expression. "Be gentle with him," He asked, not wanting Eddie to be even more traumatized. He went back to the couch, helping Eddie take his pants off and propping him up on the pillow.

 

  
Eddie didn't like how exposed he was and he tried to curl up again, but Chris gently pushed his shoulders back and he whined low in his throat, his whole frame rippling as he tried to still himself. He felt so pathetic, but he couldn't ignore the panic rushing through him. "Chris.." He whispered, hesitantly wrapping his fingers around the Canadian's, not wanting to be alone while Dean checked him. He choked on a scream when his legs were gingerly spread, tears trickling down to his hairline.

 

  
"I'm not gonna leave you alone, Ed," Chris reassured, trying to keep Eddie calm while Malenko checked on him. He didn't like the way he was shaking, like someone was going to hurt him. "You can trust us," He kissed the top of Eddie's head and watched Malenko check on the other man.

 

  
Dean carefully slid a finger in, biting back a sigh when he felt the undeniable presence of a knot in the entrance. "Yeah, someone definitely bonded with him," he muttered, withdrawing his hand and helping put the pants back on the crying Latino. "He smells like an omega too. I haven't noticed that before," he added with a frown. He'd known Eddie for about 18 years now and the younger man never once gave off that scent.

 

  
"But how didn't anyone notice before? He should've given off the scent before..." Chris was really confused, it was weird how Eddie barely had that smell on him up until now. He was more worried about who knotted with Eddie, it could be anyone in the locker room. He really wished it wasn't someone like Kurt or Taker. He pulled Eddie into his arms, hugging him tightly as the Chicano sobbed. "We gotta figure who knotted with him..." He muttered, knowing that would probably get Vince to back off.

 

 

"Maybe it was dormant until now. He may have had his first heat," Dean explained, scratching his neck. It wasn't unheard of, but it was pretty rare for an omega to not go into heat once they hit 16. That was the least of his worries though. "What happened? There's rumors that he let everyone fucked him last night?" He asked.

 

  
Eddie stiffened and stared at Dean with wide eyes. "No, I didn't! Chris said I fell asleep in his bed last night after my match. I didn't do anything," he protested hysterically, ignoring the way Chris squeezed him and he didn't see the guilty look on the Canadian's face.

 

  
Chris moved away from the Chicano, nervously scratching his head as he cast his gaze down. "You didn't fall asleep after your match," The Canadian murmured, he didn't want to break the news like this, but he didn't have any other choice. "You were drunk and walked into the locker room and started flirting with Lesnar," He began to explain, telling the Latino what actually happened.

 

  
Eddie's face paled and he recoiled away from the Canadian, his breaths turning into small shallow gasps as his chest tightened. "Y-You lied to me?" He whimpered, falling off the couch but he didn't make any attempt to get up. "Fucking Lesnar..k-k-knotted.." He couldn't finish the sentence, gagging and retching, but nothing would come up thanks to his empty stomach.

 

  
"You couldn't remember and I didn't exactly want you to find out about something like that," Chris tried to explain himself, though he felt he lied just to cover his own ass for what he did. "It wasn't only Lesnar...there were a lot of guys in the locker room and I honestly don't know who knotted you," He said, not exactly being too gentle. It wasn't easy to explain something like that.

 

  
Eddie trembled, more tears falling down his cheeks. "B-But por que? If you were there, why didn't you stop it?" He choked out, covering his face with his hands and crying harder. He didn't know why this had happened to him, hating that Chris didn't even do anything to help stop it. Now he was knotted and bonded to someone and he didn't even know who.

 

  
"I-I don't know..." Chris could feel Malenko glaring at him, the man had the right to be pissed off at him after what he did. If he knew the rest of the story, he would probably end up punching him for being an asshole and taking advantage of the state his friend was in at the time.

 

  
"Fuck you!" Eddie spat, hurt filling his voice as he stood up and limped away, locking himself in the bathroom and crawling in the tub. He didn't bother taking his clothes off as he turned the shower on, letting the scalding hot water pour over his aching body.

 

  
Chris looked up at Malenko, the man's glare reminding him of an angry mother. He knew he was about to get yelled at and he knew he deserved for acting like scum. He was Eddie's friend and he let him get fucked by half the locker room like an asshole. He flinched when the older man grabbed the front of his shirt, getting in his face.

 

  
"Mind explaining to me why you didn't do anything to help Eddie?" Dean demanded, spitting in the Canadian's face. He was completely furious at the other man for just letting the Latino be used like that. Granted, no one knew that Eddie was actually an omega, but that didn't make this any less okay. He narrowed his eyes at the increasingly guilty look on Chris' face. "Don't tell me you joined in," he hissed, shoving his friend away in disgust.

 

  
"I-I-I couldn't stop myself...I was stupid and got turned on while I watched everyone else," Chris felt disgusted as he explained himself, it wasn't like he couldn't control himself. He made the choice and now he was paying the price for it. He wished he stopped the others and himself from fucking the drunk Chicano, it was wrong and he felt so dirty.

 

  
Dean stared coldly at the Canadian before he slapped the other man across the face. "You're going to apologize to him, and if you ever do something like that again, you're not going to have anything to fuck with," he snarled. Then the gears in his head started turning and he glanced thoughtfully at the bathroom door. "Although that does put you down as one of the guys who knotted with him," he muttered.

 

  
Chris rubbed his cheek, the slap leaving an awful stinging sensation and he felt like it was gonna bruise. He just nodded, about to go and talk to Eddie when he heard what Malenko said, shaking his head. "No way, I would've felt something wouldn't I?" He asked, not believing he was the one that knotted with Eddie. He had to have at least felt it when he knotted with his friend, he heard that it went like that ever since he was a teen.

 

  
Dean's frown deepened and he tilted his head as he mused silently. "Not always. Not all omegas give off that smell or bonding pressure, especially if it was their first heat," he sighed, rubbing his face tiredly. "You know Shawn? He didn't give off anything when he knotted with Hunter either. It's not exactly common but it can happen," he muttered. It didn't make things easier for them if Eddie was that rare type, but it was all he could think of. Someone would have definitely made a move to claim Eddie if the Latino was giving the telltale signs of being knotted.

 

  
Chris ran his fingers through his hair, he didn't get why this type of stuff always had to happen to him. Maybe it was true, but that was stupid. This whole ordeal was starting to really confuse and stress him out. "Then how am I gonna figure out if I knotted with him, Dean? He won't exactly be happy to let me fuck him again," He glanced over at the bathroom door, wishing Eddie was okay in there and still hadn't heard anything.

 

  
"There is a way, but it'll only come up in his next heat," Dean replied, crossing his arms and staring at the ground. "He'll only want the one who bonded with him. That should tell you," he mumbled. It wasn't the best choice, but it was really their only option. The question was when would the next cycle be. "It could be tomorrow, next week, or even years--" he trailed off when there was a loud crash from the bathroom.

 

  
Chris jumped, looking over at the bathroom and running over to see if his friend was alright. He cursed when he realized the door was look, banging on the wooden surface with his fist. "Eddie, are you alright?!" He called out, trying to get the door to budge. If Eddie got hurt, it was his fault; he was the reason all this was happening in the first place.

 

  
Eddie moaned, twisting and squirming in the tub as heat flushed over him until he was burning up like he had some fever. "Fuck..." He mewled, his hands clawing the ceramic ledges of the tub before falling back in the water with a loud splash and wrapping around his aching member. He didn't know why, but he was hard and every fiber in his body was screaming for someone to touch him. The door banged open, the hinges ripping off the frame and Chris and Malenko were crowding over the tub. He didn't even have enough awareness to feel ashamed for his obscene position, continuing to stroke himself. "I can't.." He choked off in another moan, his face flushed with his hair sticking to his forehead in sweat.

 

 

Chris glanced down at the Chicano, whatever he was gonna say completely forgotten when he started picking up on a strong scent coming off of the smaller man. He didn't know what exactly was starting to make him hard, the scent or seeing Eddie touching him self and looking up at him with lust filled eyes. He grabbed Eddie, yanking him out of the tub and dragging him into the living room. He dropped his friend on the couch, ripping off the wet clothes and barely paying attention to Malenko yelling at him. Now he finally understood why everyone like certain scents so much, there was something about it that made the sex seem more interesting.

 

  
Malenko groaned, unable to take the overwhelming odor of sex and he gave up, stalking out of the apartment and shutting the door behind him. He could deal with the two another day, but now he has his answer and it was without a question that those men were bonded.

 

 

Eddie moaned louder, arching his back up and pressing himself against Chris, panting and whining with need. "I need your cock," he slurred, spreading his legs and reaching over to pump the Canadian's stiff member before guiding it to his entrance. "I need you in me, all of you," he whispered hoarsely, tilting his head back to expose his neck.

 

  
Chris leaned down, biting down on the exposed neck and sucking hard enough to leave a dark bruise. He threw both of Eddie's legs on his shoulders, shoving his whole member inside the tight entrance and moaning when he was completely seated inside the warm body. He looked into the the brown eyes, seeing the same amount of hunger he had in them. He pressed his lips against Eddie hard enough to bruise, biting down and tugging on the soft lips until he drew blood.

 

  
Eddie squealed, moaning in the kiss and jerking his hips in the same rhythm to the thrusts. "Más," he gasped, writhing on the couch and digging his nails down the Canadian's spine as he threw his head back, his breaths hitching as pleasure overrode him. "I need more." He couldn't get enough, even the rough pace didn't satisfy him and he was starting to get impatient, letting out a feral growl and sinking his teeth in the soft flesh of Chris' shoulder.

 

  
Chris had never been this rough before and he was actually really liking how needy Eddie was being, the pain from latino biting and scratching his skin going straight to his cock and he started going at a violently fast pace, not caring that the Chicano wouldn't be able to walk right for day. He moved after a while, laying on his back so the the Eddie was riding his thick member, letting out loud moans each time the smaller man slammed down on his cock.

 

  
"Dios, you feel so good, papi. You're so good to me. Don't ever stop," Eddie rambled incoherently, clawing the older man's torso as he rode the cock, his hips grinding down as he panted. "I just want you to keep fucking me, need you to stay inside me." He didn't even know what he was saying anymore, his words a steady stream while he kept meeting Chris' thrusts. He didn't want this to ever end.

 

  
Chris squeezed Eddie's hips, nails dragging across the tan skin until he broke it and he started feeling blood trickling down on his fingers. "You feel so fucking tight," The Canadian gasped, Eddie felt even tighter than last time and the Spanish-accented words coming out of the mouth were really getting to him. "You feel so good around my cock, Cheri," He threw his head back, a familiar knot starting to form in his stomach as he kept pounding into the Latino's body.

 

  
Eddie mewled, frustration bleeding into him when he felt the familiar sensation of Chris beginning to go stiff under him. "No, you can't come yet. I need more, it's not fair," he whined, hissing impatiently when Chris came in his tight channel. He whimpered, still buckling down on the softening cock and he was pushed off. "No! I'm not done!" He screeched, bristling and clawing at the Canadian as he was forced to lay on his back. "Fucking tease," he sobbed, his lower body twitching and jerking into the empty air.

 

  
Chris chuckled, it was kind of cute how Eddie was getting like this because he finished. He managed get Eddie to stop clawing at him like a cat and leaned down to take the throbbing member into his mouth, humming around the head as he slowly took the swollen cock deeper into his mouth. He slid his tongue around the underside and smirking at the loud moan Eddie let out. He slipped three fingers inside the chicano's entrance, making sure to rub them against the sweet spot as he started sucking Eddie's cock.

 

  
"Jodér!" Eddie yelled out, wrapping his thighs around Chris' neck and slipping out more Spanish obscenities. He groaned when his cock slid out of the other man's mouth, about to start hitting his mate again, but then he felt something hot and wet sliding in his entrance and he let out another loud moan, buckling as Chris continued rimming him. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, need more, Dios you're so good," he rambled, twisting incessantly on the cushion.

 

  
Chris pushed his tongue in as far as he could, making sure to make Eddie feel real good. He never thought his friend would get like this in heat, a lot more violent and horny than he ever expected. He kept Eddie's leg splayed as he slid his tongue around the entrance, his free hand reaching up to stroke the younger man's cock.

 

  
Eddie whimpered with need, his hands going down to fist themselves in the poofy brown hair. "Fucking.." He hissed out, pumping his hips as his cock was caressed. The tongue continued prodding in and making him see stars. It wasn't long until he came, gushing on his stomach and lifting himself off the couch with a primal scream before he collapsed, panting harshly. "Get back inside me, por favor. It's so empty, I don't like it," he mumbled, shivering bonelessly.

 

 

Chris laughed breathlessly, guiding his flaccid cock back inside the leaking entrance and smirking at the purrs vibrating from Eddie. "Happy now?" He prompted, wrapping his arms around the slender frame and inhaling in the sweet scent as the Chicano nuzzled against him.

 

 

"Mmm, for now," Eddie cooed, nestling in the warm embrace and resting his cheek against Benoit's chest. There were still some things they needed to discuss and resolve, but at the moment he was truly content and satisfied with his mate. His eyes started to drop close and he fell asleep on the Canadian, snoring lightly.

 

 

Chris buried a kiss in the dark hair, closing his own eyes and just feeling the smaller wrestler breathe against him. He still felt guilty about what had happened last night, but he could make up for it another time. Right now, his best friend and the love of his life was asleep in his arms after the most amazing sex he'd ever had. "I'll protect you," he promised quietly, relaxing in the quiet afternoon nap.

 

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> * We'll try to fix any grammar errors we come across! :)


End file.
